Different processes using flexible endoscopes are known for stopping internal hemorrhages, for example, in the upper or lower gastrointestinal tract from varicose hemorrhages, post-polypectomy hemorrhages or ulcerative hemorrhages. Examples include coagulation, sclerosing, ligature, or application of self-closing clips. All the known processes are subject to disadvantages in various respects, whether the therapeutic success is not satisfactory or use is complex or very expensive. Recently, as the preferred process, the clip procedure has become established as being relatively favorable, that is, subject to few disadvantages. Further applications of these clips can be found in the area of attaching markers for identification of diagnostic or x-ray sections and surgical treatment procedures, for example, removal of polyps in the gastrointestinal tract.
In the clip procedure, a metallic clip is pushed out of the distal end of a catheter tube, opened and placed at the hemorrhage site such that it forms a clamp which clamps off the hemorrhage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,276 shows a device designed for implementing this clip procedure.
When the clip procedure is being carried out, in many cases several clips are needed to stop the bleeding. In the known clip procedure, this disadvantageously leads to delays in the course of the treatment because the applicator device must be removed from the body each time for re-seating of clips, provided with another clip, reinserted into the body with the catheter tube and placed at the treatment site. This procedure leads not only to a prolongation of the course of treatment, which can result in serious danger to the patient in a case of heavy bleeding, but also entails the danger of faulty placement.